polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugoslaviaball
Yugoslaviaball |nativename = : Југославијалопта / Jugoslavijalopta : Jugoslavijažoga : Југославијатопка |founded = 29 November 1945 (1941 as Užice) |successor = Bosniaball Macedoniaball Croatiaball Sloveniaball Serbia and Montenegroball |ended = 27 April 1992 |image = Screenshot 2019-07-24 at 2.44.26 PM.png |caption = Hej Sloveni, jošte živi Reč naših djedova! Dok za narod srce bije Njihovih sinova Živi, živi duh slovenski Živjet će vekov'ma Zalud preti ponor pakla Zalud vatra groma! Zalud preti ponor pakla Zalud vatra groma!! |government = Federal Marxist-Leninist one-party authoritarian dictatorship (1945-1948) Federal Titoist one-party benevolent dictatorship (1948-1980) Federal Titoist one-party socialist republic (1980-1990) Federal parliamentary constitutional republic (1990-1992) |personality = Very friendly, Neutral/Peaceful Countryball |language = Serbo-Croatian ( Bosnian, Croatian, Serbian, Montenegrin) Slovene Macedonian |type = Slavic |capital = Belgradeball |affiliation = Neutral |religion = Titoism (Official Cult of personality) Atheism Catholicism Orthodoxy Sunni Islam |friends = Every country. I probably have the most friends in Earthball. Australiaball Austriaball Belgiumball Wants to join me but Soviet won’t let him Canadaball Chileball Chinaball Colombiaball Gives free cigars Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball Denmarkball East Germanyball Egyptball Finlandball Franceball PR Hungaryball Icelandball Indiaball Iraqball Italyball Jamaicaball Japanball Liechtensteinball Luxembourgball Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball Maltaball Mexicoball Monacoball Mongoliaball Netherlandsball North Koreaball Norwayball Omanball Paraguayball Peruball We both shared similar anthem! Portugalball Qatarball SR Romaniaball San Marinoball Saudi Arabiaball Spainball Swedenball Switzerlandball Turkeyball UKball USAball (sometimes) Uruguayball Vaticanball Venezuelaball Vietnamball Yemenball Zambiaball and everybody who likes him. |enemies = Control Freak (sometimes) Bunker Lover (sometimes) North Atlantic Terrorist Organization Israelcube |likes = Everybody who likes him, His army, Josip Broz Tito |hates = Fascism, Nationalism, being Soviet puppet/satellite (but never was), Bill Clinton, Stalin, HE CORRUPT ME!!! |predecessor = Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball |intospace = No, but his son, Serbiaball, might could in 2020. |bork = Yugo Yugo, Tito Tito |food = Piroške, Burek, Ćevapi |status = No one know... |notes = I will be back!!! Uz maršala Tita!!, junačkoga sina nas neće ni pakao smest'!!!!. Mi dižemo čelo, mi kročimo smjelo i čvrsto stiskamo pest!!!!Long Live TITO!!! |reality = Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia |imagewidth = |gender = Male |military = 4th stronkest army in Europe }}Yugoslaviaball '''is a historical Slavic countryball that was composed of what is today Bosniaball, Croatiaball, Montenegroball, Macedoniaball, Serbiaball and Sloveniaball. Relatively big, it occupied most of the Balkan clay with his neighbors Bulgariaball, Albaniaball and Greeceball. Even if Yugoslavia was being communist, Yugoslavia hasn't interacted with USSR since 1948 when Tito-Stalin split happened, however afterwards, he decided to stay with USSR but not to join the Warsaw Pact.Yugoslavia was never in NATOball or Warsaw Pactball. However, it mostly preferred to stay alone, he was always neutral, rich, powerful, relevant, popular and had the 4th strongest army on world. Yugoslavia was always having a good time. History Creation During WWII, he was created from the Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball as the '''Anti-Fascist Council for the National Liberation of Yugoslavia in 1942 when he morphed into the communist state in 1945 by the Partisans. The Yugoslav War Josip Broz Tito's death in 1980 saw some massive issues within him. In 1991, ethic and nationalist conflicts began to explode in his head, which started the Yugoslav war. In 1992 he heard another happened in his head and Yugoslavia also ditched his communist goverment in 1992. Eventually, in 1995, The Yugoslav wars ended and Yugoslaviaball was thought to have been dead in 1995. But he changed his name to Serbia and Montenegroball. So he was officially dead in 2006. Aftermath As of 2006, the grounds that once belonged to Yugoslaviaball are now shared by Bosniaball, Croatiaball, Montenegroball, Macedoniaball, Serbiaball and Sloveniaball. Kosovoball proclaimed independence from Serbiaball in 2008, but it still remains largely unrecognized. All of them are somewhat debt-ridden, as they all agreed to equally inherit Yugoslaviaball's debts after its death. Sloveniaball and Croatiaball can into Merkelreichtangle EU. Relationships Friends * Austriaball - Good Friend! * Greeceball - Good friend! * Italyball - A nice neighbour, but he will never into good olive oil like me! TRST JE NAS! * SR Romaniaball - Also a good friend! Despite being in Warsaw Pact he isn't a slave to Soviets. * Switzerlandball - Nice guy, also neutral like me. * USAball - A very nice guy, but sometimes he is a very weird imperialist. Befriend him because we both op hating Stalin * UNball - I am a founding member, and of lovings! * UKball - A good friend BUT WHY YOU BOMB MY SON IN 1999?! * Serbiaball - I miss you! * Canadaball - Very nice Canadian. I actually like Maple Syrup! * Russiaball - LONG LIVE RUSSOSERBIAN BROTHERHOOD! SLAVA! * Bulgariaball - He is a South Slav but he didn't want to join me due to his tensions with Serbiaball at the time but now he wants to join me and be free from the tyranny of Soviet Unionball Neutral * Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball - I like him, but he needs TITO in his life, to get free from Warsaw Pactball. Well he dissolved peacefully unlike me... * EUball - Supported this against Warsaw Pact. Enemies * USSRball - He tried to make me his puppet and he failed. Although, he did get better after Stalin died but I still want to stay neutral. * PSR Albaniaball - Hah, yuo are not my friend you shqip YOU EVEN FELL HAHAHAHAHA * Warsaw Pactball - Happy, that never into joined. Hahahaah you fell on 1989! * NATOball - I CURSE YOU FOR BOMBING MY SON IN 1999! YOU ARE SO HEARTLESS! * Albaniaball - I am glad Hoxha fell. YOU RUINED KOSOVO AND YOU RUINED OUR UNITY! Relationships with his sons * SR Croatiaball, SR Serbiaball, SR Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, SR Sloveniaball, SR Macedoniaball, SR Montenegroball, SAP Kosovoball and SAP Vojvodinaball- Yugos! Welp, I'm sorry you all turned.... How to draw Drawing Yugoslaviaball is easy: # Draw a black circle and divide it into three stripes with blue on top, white in the middle, and red at the bottom. # Draw in the mid a red star with a yellow border around it. # Draw eyes and you have finished. Gallery T0s5zwgc.png Yugoslav.png Byz-Belgrade.png Blank (6)-0.png|Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball, Yugoslavs before socialism. Blank (10).png|New Yugoslaviaball in WW3 Foibe Massacres.png XgCL7j0.png Eastern Bloc (Polandball)2.png Screenshot 2019-07-24 at 2.44.26 PM.png Comics WW2 Croatia.jpg comic 14.jpg The_Breakup_of_Yugoslavia.png|Yugoslaviaball death country-balls-a-very-cold-war.png VLZfAyw.png Immigration Physics.png Yugoslavia7.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Foibe Massacres.png 9dlun2U.png Yugoslav sob story.png Big and Weak.png Belgium Canada Croatia Czech France Hungary Netherlands Poland Romania UK USA USSR Yugoslavia - The Coldest War.jpg Qlc60na.png Videos The Balkan Century|Made by brain4breakfast Quotes *"Smrt fašizmu, sloboda narodu!" - Death to fascism, freedom to the people! *"Živ(j)ela Jugoslavija" *"Bratstvo i jedinstvo!" - Unity and brotherhood! *"Mi smo more krvi prolili za bratstvo i jedinstvo naših naroda. E nećemo nikome dozvoliti da nam dira ili da nam ruje iznutra, da se ruši to bratstvo i jedinstvo." *"Ide Tito preko Romanije." *"Po šumama i gorama." Links *Facebook *Instagram }} es:Yugoslaviaball hr:Jugoslavijaball ru:Югославия zh:社会主义南斯拉夫球 Category:Yugoslaviaball Category:Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Slavic Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Bosniaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Atheist Category:Orthodox Category:Serbo-Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Macedonian Speaking Countryball Category:Montenegrin Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Central Europe Category:Olympic Host Category:Nazi Removers Category:Dictatorship Category:Burger Removers Category:Montenegroball Category:Kosovoball Category:Macedoniaball Category:UNball Category:Balkans Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Characters Category:World Cup Participants Category:Nationalism Removers Category:Anti-Fascists